Batman (Tim Drake)
History This version of Tim Drake hails from an alternate future reality where as an adult he took on the mantle of the Batman - something that his younger counterpart swore he would never become. This alternate timeline branched from the regular New Earth timeline shortly following an adventure wherein the Teen Titans traveled to the 31st Century to assist the Legion of Super-Heroes against the Fatal Five-Hundred. While trying to return home, they accidentally arrived at a point in time ten years into their own future. They met older versions of themselves who had adopted a more violent, fascist approach towards crime prevention. Upon returning to their own era however, these Teen Titans swore that this future would never come to pass, and decided to disband rather than stay together. What none of them realized however, was that the break-up of the Teen Titans was actually the catalyst that created the branched timeline to begin with. In the Titans Tomorrow era, the world changed dramatically as a result of a great "Crisis". Though little information regarding the specifics of this Crisis has yet to be revealed, One thing that is known is that Tim's predecessor Bruce Wayne was killed during this Crisis and his legacy was passed down to Tim. As Tim tells it, the world grew more dark and cold following the Crisis, and the surviving heroes had to adapt to the changing times. The nation was split into two factions, East and West. The former Teen Titans regrouped and established a base of operations at their previous Titans Tower HQ in San Francisco. A renegade group of Titans re-established themselves in New York City and became known as Titans East. Tim and his colleagues within the Titans adapted a zero-tolerance approach towards criminals. Two years after the Crisis, the Joker's daughter Duela Dent tried to reconcile with her father by breaking him out of Arkham Asylum. He turned his back on her however, and Duela took her frustration out on the heroes of Gotham. She succeeded in killing Bette Kane, Cassandra Cain and Alfred Pennyworth. Tim, now the Batman, began using the gun that once killed Thomas and Martha Wayne and began systematically taking down all of Gotham's most notorious villains including the Joker, the Riddler, Two-Face, Hush, Killer Croc, the Penguin and the Scarecrow. Arkham Asylum, once an institution for the criminally insane, was now turned into a cemetery. Four years later, the Teen Titans of Earth's past arrived in this timeline because of an accidental time-traveling excursion. Young Tim Drake confronted his older self in the Batcave beneath Drake Manor and ultimately defeated him. Powers and Abilities This version of Tim Drake has all of the same skills and abilities as his New Earth counterpart, but with the benefit of added years of experience. This includes martial arts fighting prowess, computer operation abilities, tactical analysis and criminal investigation. As the Batman, Tim has also developed the ability to intimidate others and also developed the art of interrogation - a practice that the younger Tim Drake (to date) has never adopted. Strength level Peak Condition: Tim Drake possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and body weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Paraphernalia *Equipment: Utility Belt *Transportation: Batmobile; Batboat; Batplane (presumably) *Weapons: Batarangs, a gun Category: Characters Category: Batmen of Parallel Earths Category: Elseworlds Characters